


【皮水】拉莫斯的新男友

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forum, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: 论坛体。在拉莫斯家举行的皇马聚餐里，马塞洛Instagram的直播引来了不少观众。然而眼尖的人们却发现…… 皇马队长的新男友莫名的有点儿眼熟。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【皮水】拉莫斯的新男友

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello 这里是Emma！  
> Lofter: Em._.ma  
> 微博: Em_OvO  
> AO3: Emmmma

“你们最近怎么样？” 马塞洛大声地询问直播间的观众们，“今天我们全队在队长家里聚餐！” 客厅里充满了嘈杂的聊天声，他举起手机越过叽叽喳喳的队友，把镜头转向了厨房。略微昏暗的光线里，拉莫斯站在厨房的中岛边悉悉索索地忙碌着，一个高大的身影搂着他的腰，亲昵地把头搁在他肩膀上。对方轻吻着他的后颈，然后贴着他的耳朵似乎轻声说着什么；皇马队长咯咯笑着，自然而然地靠进他怀里，转过头亲了亲他的侧脸。“看到了吗？” 马塞洛坏笑着拉近镜头，“那是Sergio的新男友。”

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

[ 视频 ]

你们有没有觉得…… 阿水的新男友莫名的眼熟？？

【第1楼】 _锁死皮克拉莫斯_

对对对！这个身高，发型，都非常符合… 咳咳 谁想把这句话接着说完？

【第2楼】 _皮水专业户_

我来我来！隔壁后卫杰拉德·皮克！

【第3楼】 _匿名用户_ _2763045_

不可能的吧…… 你们别过度脑补了。要是真的是皮克，他们早就公开了。

【第4楼】 _足球圈萌新_

我是新人！有哪位大佬可以给我科普一下皮水？谢谢！

【第5楼】 _Sese跟我走_

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯·加西亚，火辣热情塞维利亚小野猫，皇家马德里的铁血后卫。拉莫斯虽然揍人不手软，铲人不眨眼；撒起娇来也是没谁了（楼主视频可见）。热衷斗牛和卖萌，唱歌也很行，曾经给板鸭国家队唱过主题曲。伯纳乌著名爱情骗子，各种点赞经营自己的CP；水花水软水梅，你能想象得到的，我们队长都有过。18岁被坏蛋叔叔骗去了裸照，但是后来的职业生涯里不仅自己拿过世界杯，世俱杯，西超杯，西甲杯，和国王杯，连西班牙小马也拿过世界冠军。一句话总结，Sese这个小天使好看又可爱，应该归我。

【第6楼】 _皮皮跟我走_

杰拉德·皮克·伯纳乌，碎嘴子加泰罗尼亚高富帅，巴塞罗那的传奇神锋。皮克拥有优秀的商业头脑，哈佛商学院毕业；经营各式产业：体育，食品，运动饮料，电竞等应有尽有。但是这个终生红蓝，身高一九四，名字里带着伯纳乌的蓝眼睛大帅哥，居然以他的沙雕著名。驾照吊销，忘记密码，撞后视镜，推特互怼，欺负梅西，烧教练摩托车，只有你想不到的，没有他做不到的。虽说他幺蛾子搞得不少，作为皮向前，他在球场上的能力还是很棒的。不仅拦得住对方后卫，还要看紧自家资深卧底朗格莱。一句话总结，皮皮这个毛毛熊欢乐又沙雕，应该归我。

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

楼上两位姐妹的答案很有CP感啊…… 皮水俩人在国家德比决战到死却始终不忘初心，情侣鞋穿得不要太自然哦。别人都是握手捏肩膀，皮克总是从拉莫斯耳朵一路摸到后颈，明晃晃的x暗示啊！Sese跟队友都只是击掌，却多次试图把自己揉近皮克怀里（跟视频里那个感觉一模一样！）。到了国家队就更不用说了，板鸭全队都有统一的鞋子，只有他们两个格♂外♂突♂出。盛世美颜迭戈·科斯塔曾经说过，别看皮克和拉莫斯场上撕破喉咙打打杀杀，场下两个人关系可黏糊了。互相邮寄比赛的票，推特Ins互发对方照片，西甲官方给合照加爱心，Sese点赞皮水tag的照片等等，零星细碎的糖一把又一把。

【第7楼】 _足球圈萌新_

嗷嗷 谢谢各位太太！皮水船上加我一个！

【第8楼】 _拉莫斯偏心_

@ _楼主_ 你忘记了那次南非世界杯，皮克把头磕破了，Sergio球都不要了，立刻停下来摸他的头发安慰他。而最近皇马的比赛，他头球撞到卡塞米罗，对方在地上痛得打滚，而水神锋直到在对方禁区没看到14号才意识到，他的中场差点儿被他弄出脑震荡！可是 _尽职的_ 皇马队长只是耸了耸肩膀，连句道歉都没有！！

【第9楼】 _锁死皮克拉莫斯_

哈哈哈哈哈哈！双标达人拉莫斯。楼上你听起来很哀怨啊！为胖虎打抱不平 x1

【第10楼】 _匿名用户_ _3154028_

为胖虎打抱不平 x2

【第11楼】 _匿名用户_ _2763045_

我不吸皮水…… 但是，为胖虎打抱不平 x3

【第12楼】 _克罗地亚甜心_

拉莫斯显然没有注意到嘛。 _@拉莫斯偏心_ 他反应过来的时候都离得很远了，而且莫德里奇不是安慰你了嘛。

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

所以…… 直播里的人是皮克吗？马蓬蓬摄影技术差评啊，这么暗的光线也不开闪光灯。

【第14楼】 _匿名用户_ _1241687_

开闪光灯会被Sese打死吧。。。我觉得他刚刚公布有男朋友的时候没说是谁就有点儿可疑。而且最近皮克没发推特，倒是在机场被人拍到，大概是去了马德里吧？

【第15楼】 _皮皮跟我走_

明明就是来找我的好吧！

【第16楼】 _拒绝背锅，从我做起_

楼上你得打得过拉莫斯才有资格说这种话。上次他一个人单枪匹马跟巴萨全队干架，连续摞倒了普约尔，守门员，各个前锋中场后卫以及皇马劝架的队友们；直到皮克出手拦他，他才走下场。离开之前还不忘记走到场边推哈维一把。

【第17楼】 _Sese跟我走_

@ _拒绝背锅，从我做起_ 我想知道… 你是经历了什么取这样的名字？？既然 @ _皮皮跟我走_ 打不过拉莫斯，那要不，Sese就归我吧！！

【第18楼】 _拒绝背锅，从我做起_

不，你不想。你得扭得过皮克才能得到拉莫斯。而众所周知，巴萨后卫并不是什么省油的灯。

【第19楼】 _我爱冰水澡_

@ _Sese跟我走_ 皮克曾经面对着整个诺坎普的嘘声竖起手指维护他的“死敌”皇马队长呢。你要是拐走了Sergio可能推特会被各种花式加泰语谩骂，顺便还能收集一本安达卢西亚脏话集锦。

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

这样看来，好像大家都同意是皮皮呀？

【第21楼】 _锁死皮克拉莫斯_

OMG OMG OMGGGGGGG 天哪天哪 这是实锤了吗？！马蓬蓬我爱你！！！

[ 视频 ]

窗外洋洋洒洒的飘着鹅毛大雪，马塞洛笑嘻嘻地对着手机挤眉弄眼，偷偷摸摸地做了一个 “嘘” 的手势。落地窗前的拉莫斯裹着毛绒绒的毯子缩在某个人怀里，背后的身影正专心致志地玩着他蓬松的头发。马塞洛的摄像头背着光，模糊的阴影看不清五官，但是谁也没错过那句柔软而亲密的 “Sese”。直播页面瞬间被疯狂的刷屏，“Capi，” 本泽马不怀好意地叫他，“你不是不喜欢被拥抱的吗？” “谁说的？” 拉莫斯冷哼了一声，然后像只猫咪一般高兴地往身后的人怀里蹭着，“他可暖和了。” 身后的人轻笑着搂紧了他，捏了捏他的脸颊。

【第22楼】 _拉莫斯偏心_

这世界上。。。除了杰拉德·皮克还有谁能叫拉莫斯Sese还保住脑袋的？

【第23楼】 _足球圈萌新_

哇哦哇哦 专属昵称什么的，我可以！阿水跟新男朋友好可爱呀！！！

【第24楼】 _Sese跟我走_

Sese真的超怕冷的。你看他训练的时候裹着厚厚的围巾手套帽子，还缩手手！好萌好萌呜呜… 现在他男朋友也这么宠他，真好呀！

【第25楼】 _皮水专业户_

皮水是真的！！嗑到了嗑到了。谢谢马蓬蓬。

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

@ _Sese跟我走_ 姐妹你是同意Sese嫁给皮克了吗？？ 

【第27楼】 _Sese跟我走_

咳咳，谁说Sese在底下了？阿水这种肌肉发达，纹身遍布的凶残后卫，才不是受

【第28楼】 _皮皮跟我走_

拉莫斯虽然凶得一批，但是他床上肯定软乎乎的…… 皮皮的身高和茉莉花茶完美压制好吗。你看他视频里撒娇就不像是上面的。

【第30楼】 _铁血后卫要揍熊_

@ _Sese跟我走_ 你说的太棒了！我打赌拉莫斯都会站起来给你鼓掌。像Sese这样的酷炫队长，怎么可能被一只蠢熊压在底下嘛。 

【第31楼】 _拒绝背锅，从我做起_

所以…… 咱们就都同意拉莫斯男朋友是皮克了对吧？

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

我突然发现，你们几个，马甲取得挺有意思的啊？

【第33楼】 _加泰神锋高富帅_

@ _铁血后卫要揍熊_ 宝贝儿你再说一遍。

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

？？？

【第35楼】 _Sese跟我走_

？？？

【第36楼】 _匿名用户_ _9356700_

？？？

【第37楼】 _皮皮跟我走_

？？？

【第38楼】 _匿名用户_ _1241687_

？？？

【第39楼】 _匿名用户_ _2763045_

？？？

【第40楼】 _锁死皮克拉莫斯_

？？？

【第41楼】 _匿名用户_ _3154028_

？？？

【第42楼】 _足球圈萌新_

？？？

【第43楼】 _皮水专业户_

宝………宝贝儿？？

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

铁……铁血后卫……要揍熊？？

【第45楼】 _锁死皮克拉莫斯_

加泰……加泰神锋高……高富帅？？

【第46楼】 _Sese跟我走_

我似乎发现了什么不得了的秘密………………

【第47楼】 _铁血后卫要揍熊_

艹你妈的杰拉德皮克！胆子大了是吧！！！

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

哇哦。。。家暴现场。。。（火速小板凳儿瓜子围观

【第49楼】 _我爱冰水澡_

@ _铁血后卫要揍熊_ 队长…… 你掉马了 （现场家暴围观

【第50楼】 _罗纳尔多女朋友_

总裁？！？票哥？？小小？？？宝贝？！！

【第51楼】 _我爱冰水澡_

@ _罗纳尔多女朋友_ 你好啊…… 额 我已经有宝贝了

【第52楼】 _加泰神锋高富帅_

Sese…… 别生气嘛。@ _铁血后卫要揍熊_

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

哇，没想到有一天我能美梦成真！皮主席快哄你媳妇儿！！

【第54楼】 _铁血后卫要揍熊_

第一，我不是他媳妇儿；楼主你小心被封号。第二，@ _拉莫斯偏心_ 卡塞我没有！我根本没看见你，而且那么轻一下，你都没有流血！卢卡可以给我作证。@ _克罗地亚甜心_ 第三，@ _拒绝背锅，从我做起_ 我男朋友才不是皮克。小心周一训练我把你腿铲断。第四，那个声称自己是罗纳尔多女友的，就你这个马甲，隔壁小跳蚤都能气得连过你五遍。最后，杰拉德·皮克你给我滚！！！

【第55楼】 _Sese跟我走_

Sese看我的马甲！跟我走好不好！！我请你吃海鲜饭哦

【第56楼】 _加泰神锋高富帅_

不行！他只能喜欢我做的海鲜饭！还有谁允许你叫Sese了？！

【第57楼】 _蓬蓬直播热线_

@ _Sese跟我走_ 你看不见的是，皮克正对着手机屏幕发出哀嚎。

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

嗷嗷 大佬！！！蓬蓬你可以安排卧室直播专线吗（喂

【第59楼】 _皮皮跟我走_

卧室专线 +1 想看皮克的茉莉花茶

【第60楼】 _铁血后卫要揍熊_

楼上的请你克制点儿。

【第61楼】 _匿名用户_ _3154028_

哟 吃醋了

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

哟 吃醋了

【第63楼】 _我爱冰水澡_

哟 吃醋了

【第64楼】 _锁死皮克拉莫斯_

哟 吃醋了

【第65楼】 _皮水专业户_

哟 吃醋了

【第66楼】 _蓬蓬直播热线_

哟 吃醋了

【第67楼】 _皮皮跟我走_

啊啊啊 太好吸了呜呜！！重新看了两遍视频， Geri浑身上下都透露着温柔啊

【第68楼】 _铁血后卫要揍熊_

瞎说！Geri是你随便叫的吗！

【第69楼】 _拒绝背锅，从我做起_

哎哟队长你占有欲很强啊

【第70楼】 _蓬蓬直播热线_

噫~~~ 今晚两点 我将在皮克和拉莫斯的卧室给大家带来直播！！咱们不见不散！

【第71楼】 _铁血后卫要揍熊_

还有，@ _皮皮跟我走_ 你见过他浑身上下？

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

嗯……？@ _铁血后卫要揍熊_ 那你见过？？噫~~~

【第73楼】 _铁血后卫要揍熊_

。。。我不说了 拜拜。@ _蓬蓬直播热线_ 马塞洛你不要找死我跟你讲

【第74楼】 _匿名用户_ _9254027_

队宠不怕死吗哈哈哈哈哈

【第75楼】 _加泰神锋高富帅_

@ _铁血后卫要揍熊_ 别生气嘛Capi 我只是你一个人的嘿嘿

【第76楼】 _锁死皮克拉莫斯_

哇~ 皮克哄起人来很行啊！一口一个Sese，Capi，叫得真顺溜哦

【第77楼】 _拉莫斯偏心_

楼上你一定是没听过拉莫斯在更衣室里给皮克打电话hhh 表面他总是装出很讨厌皮克，结果背地里偷偷摸摸睡了别人家后卫

【第78楼】 _加泰神锋高富帅_

啧啧 卡塞米罗你为什么会认为是你们队长睡我而不是我睡你们队长？

【第79楼】 _皮皮跟我走_

就是就是！皮主席那么攻

【第80楼】 _克罗地亚甜心_

其实是队长本人说的……

【第81楼】 _我爱冰水澡_

对………… @ _加泰神锋高富帅_ 他还说，你 “艹起来软乎乎的”

【第82楼】 _加泰神锋高富帅_

哦 是吗？？Sese？

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

怎么觉得。。。皮皮这语气暗中藏刀？所以到底谁在上面？

【第84楼】 _匿名用户_ _9254027_

@ _蓬蓬直播热线_ 等直播！！！

【第85楼】 _皮水专业户_

@ _蓬蓬直播热线_ 等直播+1 ！！！

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

人呢……？

【第87楼】 _蓬蓬直播热线_

[ 视频 ] 艹 拉莫斯要杀我灭口了！各位拜拜

皮克站在沙发旁边跟罗纳尔多叽叽咕咕地暗中较量，而拉莫斯似乎有些喝醉了，摇摇晃晃地往他身上爬。本泽马夸张地吹起了口哨，“哟哟哟 你们看！Sergio往皮克那里去了。” 皮克下意识地搂住他坐在沙发上，塞维利亚人迷迷糊糊地跨坐在他腿上，像猫咪一样蹭蹭，然后哼哼唧唧地搂着他脖子撒娇。“你好呀 小考拉。” 巴萨后卫把他的头发揉得毛松松的，然后轻轻刮了刮他的鼻尖，“想睡觉啦？” 背景里的队友们发出各种尖叫和欢呼声，拉莫斯不满意地皱起了眉头，把脸埋进了皮克的颈窝。罗纳尔多开始狂笑，“救命啊！给他们开间房吧 我们要瞎了。” 加泰人冲那堆不安分的皇马傻子们翻了个白眼，抱稳了挂在他身前的人上了楼。

【第88楼】 _Sese跟我走_

哇哦 我现在改变主意还来得及吗。。。Sese真不像上面的

【第89楼】 _拉莫斯偏心_

嘿！皮克那是趁人之危。你得对我们队长有信心！

“大概只是...皮克真的很软吧？” 听着拉莫斯小声的哼唧，卡塞米罗有些绝望地扫了一眼队友们，而马塞洛难过地点了点头。他们不知道的是，皮克正一边压着他们的队长，一边低语安慰着，拉莫斯才不至于放声大哭。他的一条腿被拉高架在了皮克肩上，这个体位让加泰人轻而易举地进得很深。火热的肉刃耀武扬威地嵌进内壁，湿漉漉的软肉发着抖咬紧了皮克。“你在上面，嗯？” 皮克俯下身蹭了蹭他的鼻尖低声挑逗道，“我操起来舒服吗？” 皇马队长抽噎了一声，把头埋进了他颈窝里。拉莫斯甜蜜发颤的呻吟带着上扬的尾调，软糯的嗓音怎么听都像是被欺负舒服了在撒娇；刻意压抑的哼哼唧唧混合着哭腔和讨好，马塞洛听得不由老脸一红。没想到队长在床上居然这么 ~~可爱~~ ？皇马众人隔着一面墙偷听队长用含含糊糊的南方口音软着嗓子求饶，这未免也太刺激了....... “往左一点儿Geri。” 拉莫斯小声的要求让皇马众人都黑了脸，“可能只是…” 罗纳尔多清了清嗓子，“皮克长手长脚的，床上摆不下吧？” 队友们互相看了看，都觉得有点儿道理。然而接下来的一句话让他们彻底全军覆没。“慢一点…… ” 塞维利亚人软乎乎地呜咽着，皮克安慰他的声音很低，他们听不清楚说了什么。“原来… 原来队长……” 本泽马惊恐地环视着众人，而莫德里奇捂着了他的嘴。“别说下去了。”

拉莫斯现在着实委屈。皮克不知道从哪儿想出来的，抵着他的敏感点来回研磨着，连绵不断的快感像细小的电流一般让他浑身酥麻。缺失的摩擦让甬道不满意地痉挛着，但是前列腺被持续挤压揉摁的感觉让他头晕目眩。“别玩了……” 他嘟囔着推了推皮克的胸口，但是对方执意地小幅度画着圈，敏感点遭受的过度袭击让小腹泛起酸胀的钝痛。“够了Geri……” “嘘，” 皮克亲了亲他的额头，“你哭的他们都听得见哦。” 他终于像以往一样大开大合地顶弄着，拉莫斯能清晰地感觉到性器上绷起的血管和筋脉。皮克在他快高潮之前捏了捏他的脸，“不许射。” 塞维利亚人委屈地呜咽了一声，勉强忍住了喷薄欲出的精液。皮克没有像以前捏着他性器的根部，只是时不时提醒他一句；蓝眼睛的西班牙人看着拉莫斯扭来扭去地试图蹭他，不禁有些得意起来。不顾对方的抱怨，他撑起手臂离开了拉莫斯，拿走了唯一一点儿的摩擦。颤颤巍巍的分身可怜兮兮地滴着水，暴躁的铁血后卫也只有在床上听话了。柔软的穴肉没有规律地收缩着吮吸滚烫的性器，拉莫斯快忍不住了。他铆足了力气，把大腿缠在皮克腰间将对方拉近。“Uh uh，” 加泰人不赞成地咂了咂嘴巴，“还不可以。” 拉莫斯哼哼唧唧地求着他，“我知道错了……” 他讨好地眨巴着圆溜溜的暖棕色眼睛，“Geri……” 皮克叹了口气，任命地把手裹住了他发抖的性器；很显然拉莫斯的撒娇技巧的确到位又有效。“Sese，” 皮克低头亲了亲他沾着泪珠的睫毛，“你以后还想在上面嘛？” 拉莫斯冷哼了一声，“你就等着吧。我明天要揍死你。”

【楼主】 _皮水一生推_

@ _蓬蓬直播热线_ 说好的卧室直播呢？？！黑心主播好东西不拿来分享！！

【第91楼】 _蓬蓬直播热线_

Ermm…… 经过队长的铁拳教育和皮克的…言语威胁，我还是做个人别发了吧。这种东西，大家脑补一下就好。

【第92楼】 _锁死皮克拉莫斯_

太不仗义了啊！好歹告诉我们谁上谁下 :)

【第93楼】 _蓬蓬直播热线_

[ 视频 ] 喏 你们自己看吧

马塞洛小心翼翼地打开房间门，和罗纳尔多一起轻手轻脚地溜进房间。床上缩成一团的毯子轻声打着呼噜，他们猛地拉开窗帘。皮克一只手被拉莫斯被压在脖子下面，松垮垮地搂着他，他们的队长光着上身枕在皮克胸口，不满意地咕哝了一声。皮克伸手替他遮住刺眼的阳光，低语着安慰了他两句，然后皱着眉头眨了眨慵懒的蓝眼睛。“大早上搞什么呢？”，听着马塞洛不怀好意的笑声，他有点儿不高兴地低声问道。罗纳尔多接过手机，将镜头对准拉莫斯颈侧的吻痕拉进，然后移到皮克锁骨的牙印上。“啧啧。” 葡萄牙前锋不嫌事多地咂着嘴巴，看着皮克侧过脸去亲拉莫斯的额头。“别拍了。” 西班牙人不满意地用空余的手挡住了镜头。黑暗的屏幕只剩下轻柔的亲吻声。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！你们看出来马甲都是谁了嘛！嘿嘿嘿


End file.
